


Reading

by waterofthemoon



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Books, Cuddling and Snuggling, Established Relationship, M/M, One Shot, Reading, Schmoop, Snippets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-16
Updated: 2008-11-16
Packaged: 2017-10-09 01:33:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/81547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waterofthemoon/pseuds/waterofthemoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared reading, Jensen observing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reading

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this snippet for my [**unperfectwolf**](http://unperfectwolf.livejournal.com/profile) the other day, since I was mailing her stuff. And since she has it now, I can post! \o/ I LOVE SMART!JARED, YOU GUYS.

When Jensen walks into their living room, Jared's stretched out on the couch, a book in his hands. Jared's making his concentrating face, brow furrowed, which doesn't tell Jensen anything—Jared gives everything he reads that intense focus, whether it's a difficult script or a novel from the bargain bin, and Jensen pauses in the doorway, just watching him.

After a moment, Jared notices he's being watched. "What're you doing? You're fucking creepy sometimes, Jensen. Get in here."

"Just didn't want to disrupt your private time." Jensen smirks. "I know you like to be alone with the books." He wanders in, a little sheepish. Jared moves his feet off the couch, then settles them in Jensen's lap when Jensen sits down.

They sit in silence, Jared turning pages every now and then. Jensen watches his face change: deeper furrows, followed by Jared's tongue poking out just a little. A moment later, the intensity gives way to surprised laughter. "You gotta read this, dude," Jared tells him, shaking his head. "It's awesome."

Jensen smiles. "Maybe I will." He moves closer to Jared, curling up against his side. "Tell me what it's about."


End file.
